An example of a known multiscreen display device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294574. The multiscreen display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294574 includes multiple display units each including a display unit that displays an image and a frame unit that surrounds the outer periphery of the display unit. The respective frame units of the display units are in close proximity to each other. Each of the frame units has its outer peripheral surface provided with depressions depressed from the outer peripheral surface toward a corresponding one of the display units and projections projecting from the outer peripheral surface toward a side opposite to the corresponding display unit. The depressions and projections of the display units, which are in close proximity to each other, fit together.
The display units of the multiscreen display device have fixing panels fixed to back surfaces thereof, respectively, and are coupled to each other by the fixing panels being attached to a substantially ladder-structured assembling mount. The display units are fixed to the assembling mount by fixing screws; however, places in the display units where the display units are fixed by the fixing screws are individually set according to the placement of the display units. That is, the display units are designed in dedication to the placement of the display units in the multiscreen display device and therefore incur high costs. Further, the cost of manufacturing the substantially ladder-structured assembling mount is high.